Surfacing Bloodlines
by HelloLovelies123
Summary: Arden, a 17 year old girl, is different. Although she doesn't realize it. When she is held hostage after a seemingly harmless trip to a concert, it doesn't take long for her to escape. When she does, she flies to New Orleans to get as far away as possible. Unfortunately, when she meets Klaus Mikaelson,he takes an interest in her. Soon, secrets about her bloodline begin to surface.


Chapter 1-Wrong Place, Wrong Time.

"Where the hell am I?" Arden muttered to herself, studying the map in front of her.

She was trying to follow directions on getting to a band concert, but she felt that she must've made a wrong turn. She had accidentally left her phone at home by accident, so she was relying solely on an old map she found in the glove compartment.

"Ok, I'm getting nowhere." She sighed.

She was driving towards a manor and realized her best bet was to knock on the door and ask if they could give her an idea of where she was at. She parked her car by the curb and began walking up to the door.

"I'm going to sound so stup-", she stopped in her tracks when a man came out of the door, covered in blood. Luckily, he hadn't seen her yet so she dashed behind a nearby bush.

"Come on, clean up after yourself. You know I hate it when you leave dead bodies in the living room." Stephen groaned from inside the house.

"I hate it when you insult my decorating, Stephen." Damon whined back.

"Just clean it up." Stephan complained.

"Fine. But I'll have you know blood red is really _in_ this season."

Arden was in shock by this point. She was so entranced in the situation that she hadn't noticed that she was sitting right next to a beehive. When she heard a buzzing by her ear she tried to swat it, but then 3 bees came out of the hive and stung her. She let out a short squeal of pain. Damon stopped in his tracks. Before Arden knew it, she was gripped by the throat by him and pinned against a tree.

"What do we have here?" he chided. Arden wanted to explain to him that she didn't mean to be spying, but she couldn't get anything out with his hand on her throat.

"Damon, what the hell? You haven't even cleaned up the last one why do you need another?" Stephan

"She was spying on us. I'm just curious why," said Damon innocently.

"Was-Wasn't", Arden gasped, "Spying!"

Damon gave her a look showing he didn't buy it, but he dropped her on the ground anyways. "Ok, then explain to me why were you sitting in my bush listening to our conversation. Amuse me."

"I wasn't- well I was… But I didn't mean to. I just wanted directions to this concert I was going to and- and then you came out and you had blood on you and- well he said you killed someone and I hid. Please don't kill me!" Arden plead.

"Come on Damon, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Stephan coaxed.

"You always ruin my fun! But fine, I'll let her go this time. Although, she just heard a very questionable conversation, so let's just fix that." He stated. "Forget everything you just heard, you got out of your car asking for directions and I told you that you're in Mystic Falls. That's all that happened, and now you're on your way to your concert."

Arden's fear turned to rage. "You just killed someone and you expect me to just leave and forget about it? You can't just murder people!" she hissed. She instantly regretted it when she saw the anger in Damon's eyes.

"She's on vervain! She lied, she knows about us!" Damon growled, throwing Arden on the ground in rage.

"I don't know what you mean! I don't know what vervain is! I just want to go home!" Arden pleaded, clutching her bleeding leg.

"Don't play stupid with me. You know exactly what I mean!" he growled, grabbing her.

"Stop, Damon, it doesn't matter. You've already killed someone today and two missing people in a day would be too suspicious. If she's on vervain it'll be out of her system within the day. She may not even be hiding anything, let's just wait it out." Stephan stated, trying to reason with him.

Damon looked between the two, weighing his options. Eventually, he gave up and dropped the girl. "I still think we should kill her. But since my _darling_ little brother asked so nicely," Damon dragged on sarcastically, looking over to Arden, "it looks like you get to live." Then he disappeared.

"Lets just go inside." Stefan said, pointing to the door. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Arden." she stated.

"Alright, Arden. You can just stay in the living room until the Vervain leaves your system. And don't try to escape, I promise it won't end up well." He warned.

Arden still didn't know what he meant by Vervain, but went in and awkwardly sat on the sofa anyways. Eventually, she fell asleep, only to be woken up later by Damon.

"It's time!" he sang.

"What do you mean?" Arden asked, confused.

"You literally slept an entire day. I'm actually kind of impressed." Damon remarked. "Now onto some fun. Let's try this out. We'll start easy. Arden, tell me, why were you on Vervain?" he compelled.

"I don't even know what Vervain is!" she pleaded.

Damon looked at Stefan, confused. "Did it not work?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. Let's test it out again. Arden, go pour me a glass of water." He compelled.

"Why? What's that have to do with anything?" she argued.

"It's not working. I don't think it's Vervain. It would've worn off by now." Damon said blankly.

"Then what is it?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know… It's just her." He said, confused. "She just can't be compelled."

"Ok, what do we do about it?" Stefan questioned.

"I guess we just turn her. We can't just let her go." Damon stated.

"No way! What if she's got some witch friends who put this spell on her? What would they do if they figured out we turned her? If they have this kind of power, I don't want to get on their bad side." Reasoned Stefan.

"We can't just let her go. Turning her is the only option." Damon growled.

While the two were arguing, Arden slowly backed out of the room. They didn't even notice she had left. When she had finally made it out of the house, she bolted to where she left her car. Jamming the keys in the ignition, she drove to the airport, which luckily was very close. She knew they would notice she had left, so her only option was to quickly get out of the area. They couldn't find her if they have no idea where she flew to. Running into the airport, she frantically finds an empty help desk.

"When is the soonest flight to Baton Rouge, Louisiana?" she questioned. She had family there she knew she could stay with.

"I'm sorry, there aren't any flights to Baton Rouge until tomorrow. But, there is a flight to New Orleans, Louisiana that's about to take off. It's not far from Baton Rouge." She offered.

She thought about her options. Who was she kidding? She had no options! "Ok, I'll take one ticket please."

Thanks for reading guys, I know it's kind of a slow start. The Salvatores might come back later, but they aren't going to be main characters. Klaus, however, will be ! Please leave reviews, I love feedback!


End file.
